


Lonely

by Hexiva



Series: Legion h/c for quarantine [1]
Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Pre-Season/Series 01, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexiva/pseuds/Hexiva
Summary: David & Farouk hurt/comfort.
Relationships: Amahl Farouk | Shadow King & David Haller, Amahl Farouk | Shadow King/David Haller
Series: Legion h/c for quarantine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733707
Kudos: 9





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [versaphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/versaphile/gifts).



He is alone in the house as he inhales the blue smoke into his lungs, into his mind. Philly’s gone again. He wishes someone would stay. Anyone. He’s so alone.

The world turns blue and fuzzy around him, and he lies back on the carpet, staring up at the ceiling spinning around him. His mind drifts, and he imagines a man, lying beside him. And he looks to his left, and the man is there, staring back at him with warm brown eyes. 

_ Pretty eyes,  _ David thinks, dazedly. He could get lost in them, and drown. 

“Come here,  _ joonam,”  _ the man says, and David doesn’t know what that means but he obeys, curling up in the man’s arms. He smells of clean clothes and sandalwood, and his arms are warm and comforting.

“You will never be alone,” the man says, resting his chin on David’s head. “I will always be here for you.”

David feels tension that he didn’t even know he was holding leech out of his body, resting his face safely against the man’s shoulder. He is safe. Amahl is here. Amahl is always here for him.

“Thank you,” he mutters, his voice muffled by Amahl’s shoulder.

Amahl strokes his hair, gentle and soothing. He doesn’t answer. He doesn’t need to. 


End file.
